I wish I had said
by D is for Dynamite
Summary: Sometimes don't you just hate it when you really want to get something off your chest and you can't? Shizune x Genma!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**I wish I had said**

Oh! Um just to give a heads up: Any of you who have read my "Together" story...you see that throughout the whole story I spelled Genma's name wronge! I'm such a dork...and you also see that I deleted my "Opposites Atrract" story...it really wasn't going anywhere people!

* * *

Genma sighed as he casually strolled along Konoha. Then suddenly he heard what seemed to sound like a roar coming from the hokage tower...

**XxX**

"Ahh! Why is there always so much paperwork? I knew I should have said no to that perverted sage when he came to me asking if I would take this position." Tsunade picked up a stack of paperwork and threw it in air as if it was confetti. Now standing on the middle of the now-covered-in-paperwork room, she glanced at the door in front of her.

"Shizune, would you be so kind and pick up this mess?" Tsunade threw her the creepiest, scariest, demanding grin ever.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Shizune, setting Ton ton down, started to frantically picking up the papers as ordered.

She moved to under the desk where some of the most important papers flew. Clearly busy she didn't notice when a certain hazelnut hair and eyed Shinobi walked in.

'Man, look at this place! She's gone, well hope that she doesn't slaughter anyone.' Genma thought to himself. He pulled a tissue out of pocket as he felt a sneeze approaching.

"Achoo!" Startled by a sneeze, Shizune bumped her head as she tried to stand up to see where it came from.

"Ouch!" Genma looked up to see his longtime acquaintance rubbing her head.

"I didn't think no one was here, but I guess I was wrong! What are you and the 5th playing hide-n-seek?" Shizune rolled her eyes at his question.

"As if, I'm the seeker and she's the hider! It's weird you know, she has the strength, knowledge, and even looks of a hokage. But she sometimes lacks the will power, especially when it comes to doing paperwork! Instead she has the will of a seventeen year old drunky! Shizune flopped down on the ground as the papers she managed to get fell back on the floor to her annoyance. She clutched her head sighed heavily.

"Lately I've been kind of stress." She glanced up to see Genma picking up some of the papers.

"Genma, you don't have to--."

"You look like you hit your head a litter harder than you thought. The last thing we need is you passing out and someone trying to kidnap you!" Shizune stared at him with an awkward look. Genma felt his face get hot.

"And they could also try and steal some of these papers containing who knows what a Konoha." Shizune blushed a bit at how good he covered up that comment. But then she shook her head in denial.

'No! You should go home and worry about other more important thing than thi--." She froze as her and Genma's hand landed on the same piece of paper at the same time.

'Oh my, his hand is so warm!'

Slowly their faces became closer and closer until...

"BAM!" Tsunade kicked the door down as she slouched against the doorway, or what was left!

"Well that was some good air." She said sarcastically.

"Shizune did youuuuuuuuuuuuuu...um what is going on? And why is Mr. Shiranui doing here?" She looked at the two with a bizarre look. Noticing how flushed Shizune's face was and how extremely close it was to Genma's.

"Um-uh...Genma was just here to ask me something and he was just about to leave, weren't you?" She answered while she lowered her head. It took a minute for Genma to catch on.

"Oh, um yes! I was just asking her a question and now I'm about to leave." He turned for the exit, but not before stealing a glance at Shizune. After making eye contact for a brief moment...he left.

Shizune returned yo picking p the papers. While the blonde standing in the middle of room still stood there with a befuddled expression on her face.

"Strange..."

* * *

Yea...well I um...it's just that I...Just Read-n-review! I'm working on the other chapter right now! Tell me if Ishould submit this Kingdom Hearts story because I'm kinda wishy-washy about it? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

Sorry it took so long to update I had to write the poem and It took longer than I thought! I um have a few things to say before you read this...ok: Genma uses peachy in the story..if you read the whole thing that you'll see hints of why he did. And later (later) on in the story...it has a part about Shizune's last name...i didn't know wreather she had one or not so don't come flamin' about she doesn't and ect. because i'm gonna get really pissed! And like send you a very crule letter back...so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto...or sadly anyone else! **

* * *

**I wish I had said**

Shizune flinched as gust of wind past her. It was mid-November, not the coldest time of year…but not the warmest either! Someone should try telling a certain hazelnut hair and eyed man walking down the street in his normal attire.

"Now I always knew you were kind of crazy but don't tell me that you're not cold?" Shizune asked Genma who was smirking at her. "Ok, I won't!" Shizune started to giggle.

'_She sounds so cute when she laughs like that!'_

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're always doing something out of the blue?" Her laughter died down as she remembered what happened _out of the blue_ a few days ago. Seeing this Genma found out why, the memories of their last meet coming to mind.

"So you're playing hide-n-seek the 5th again?" Genma asked playfully changing the subject. Shizune had to hold back a laugh at how fast he did it. She cleared her throat and answered.

"Well sadly, not today! I just thought I would go for a nice stroll. It's almost sun-set and the sky always looks stunning around that time." Her eyes sparkled as she looks up at the sky. Genma felt his stomach tightening

"Well I'm going to assume that you didn't break out of the hospital and ask, how are you doing?" Genma sighed in relief that Shizune changed the subject this time; he was starting to feel weird for some unknown reason.

"Um, no, I did not break out. I'm actually going to leave in about three hours on a mission. And I'm doing fine, just peachy!" Shizune looked at him.

'_Peachy?'_

"Since when do you, no…men use peachy?" Genma stated to feel sick again. He cursed himself for looking so stupid in front of her. That what happens when you're forced to go everywhere with the devil-kunochi because she was put on suspension and had nothing to do….not saying any names though.

"Um, I thought I would go for a kind of feminine touch…you know, to attract the ladies!" Genma ruthlessly lied. Shizune had never heard of a tactic more stupid than that! She rolled her eyes and yelp when she felt her pocket vibrate. It was her phone.

"Hello?"

"Shizune? Where are you? I need you ASAP! We just got those kids I sent after sasuke back and the hyuga is in a critical condition!" Shizune shook her head as the hokage continued.

"And on your way here could you send a message to the Nara family asking if I could use their medic book?" Shizune quickly answered and hung up the phone. She looked up at Genma but he knew by her facial expression that it was something important. She jumped off and Genma stated to walk home to pack…

**XxX**

After what seem like a distressing day, Shizune smiled as she told the Hokage of the news that hyuga Neji would be fine. She sat down in a chair and swung her head back. Her favorite part of the day was gone! Then she looked up at the sky again…it was pretty dark. She looked t the clock on the wall: 9:45(P.M.)

"Genma!"

**XxX**

Shizune flopped on her bed, she felt bad that she didn't even get a chance to say bye to her fellow friend. She wondered how long he would be gone…most likely not that long. Maybe a few months or weeks, yea, a few weeks or something….

_

* * *

__11 months later_

Shizune sighed as the sun set on another work filled day. Lately all the medics and even some in training have been busy. Mostly because of all the shinobi that came in day by day. Ever since all of the jonin (and some higher ranked chunin) had been sent on those missions, it seemed like they got a new injured bunched everyday. Nobody was allowed to have a vacation, not even the hokage! (Which was taking its toll on her too…scary much?) But that wasn't what kept Shizune tossing in bed at night and distracted during the day…

"_Now, if I was her, where would I be on a night like this?"_ The man meandered through the streets thinking to himself.

It was that Genma was sent on that same mission a few months ago. She hadn't heard news about weather he was hurt or alive or…

"_Well I'm gonna assume that she's home so…here goes nothing!"_

She pushed her hear out of her eyes and sat down and grabbed a pencil.

_Dear Genma,_

_I highly doubt that you will get this, but I thought just in case something was ever to happen to one of us that I would tell you that before you left…._

_I wish I had said…._

_Your beauty is like a like, and I am drawn to it, fluttering by its flame._

_I wish I had said…_

_Your body is to die for, and I long to martyr. _

_Yes, I wish I had said…_

_Your smile melts trough my heart, leaving only your warmth._

_Oh how I wish I had said…_

_Your translucent eyes send your soul to my heart, forcing it to beat again. _

_Yes, that is what I wish I had said, but…_

_With confounded cowardice all I said was…_

_Hello with a smile as I passed you by._

_With Love, _

_Shizune._

Shizune closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She started to feel her stomach start to clench up and started to feel sick.

"_He he!"_

Shizune spun around to see someone sitting on her window side. She reached for her kunai bag only to curse that she left it in the kitchen today. She reached up slowly and pulled the curtain back, only gasp at who she saw…

"Genma?!" She fell to her knees at the site of the shinobi. All her feeling and regrets coming out as tears. Genma stared at her and then crouched down on his knee. Taking a hold of her chin and looked her in the eye.

"Those better be tears of joy because a shinobi like new shouldn't waste her tears on dumb stuff like me?" He said, never leaving eye contact. Shizune didn't know what was wrong with her but at that moment she reached up and pulled Genma into a kiss. She felt like she was freeing herself and didn't know why until she felt Genma put a hand on her cheek. She swung her head back and started to back away from Genma. Genma looked at her with a calm look and started walking toward her. She felt her heart start to beat rapidly as with every step she took backward, he took forward. It wasn't until she hit the wall and he was less than an inch away that Shizune's heart had felt like it stopped.

"Ge-Genma." She prepared herself for a raging long yell but was took back when Genma grasp her face, lips lingering close to hers. He looked up at her as if he was asking her permission. (Even though she didn't ask his when she kissed him) Shizune just stared as their lips met for the second time.

_I wished I had said…I love you._

* * *

_1 year later…_

I was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping and the flowers were blooming. Genma looked up at the sky, it was almost nightfall. He unlaced his fingers with Shizune's, who was half asleep on his shoulder, and poked her in her side. She opens her eyes and glared at him.

"What was that for?" He smiled at her and pointed to the sky. Her expressions lighten up as she realized it was favorite time of the day. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back to Genma's shoulder. They sat in silence until Genma spoke up.

"Shizune, tell me something you don't like about me." Shizune gave him a questioning look and obliged.

"Umm… lets' see, on the weekends you're lazy, you don't like to go shopping , and you sometimes just go off in "Genma land" and pay no attention to me!" She pointed her finger in his face as he laughed.

"Ok, ok…I said _something_ not _some things_!" He closed his eyes and reached into his pocket.

"Well there's only one thing I don't like about you…" Shizune raised an eyebrow and then got in Genma face.

"If you're going to say the "Abstinence till marriage thing than you can save your breath!" He shook his head and she back up a bit.

"Then what is i-." She stopped as she saw Genma get down on one knee.

"…Your last name."

_Yes, that is what I wish I had said…_

"Shizune, will you…"

_And my wish came true!

* * *

_

Ok...sorry if you thought it was kinda a rush but my little sister was behind me the whole time and I didn't want to go into detail(w/the the kissing scene) with her there! Um, this one is a lot longer than my other ones but it's still too short! Well I i _might_ make another story that has like the after math of all my other stories on it so till then...Stay peachy! 

clover-22


End file.
